The Pact
by x3Kiome
Summary: From the author of Hidden Truth: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, what if she never survived to the time when she met Jacob Black? What if she couldn't stand the world after he left and decided to Suicide? This is the story of Bella Swan. One-Shot


A/N:-snickers- I got bored. :P I was reading "The Pact" by Jodi Picoult and it really saddened me and I didn't feel like updating my stories so I wanted to make a one-shot. Yes, a _one-shot. _Which means, there won't be a following chapter and I have made up my mind. And yes, I do have another similar story to this but you know what, screw that.

**Warning: **Slightly spoiler from the book "The Pact".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the book "The Pact" by Jodi Picoult, and neither do I own Twilight.

* * *

**The Pact**

I stared at the raindrop slowly slide down on the window pane, the sound of the rain loud on the roof. Forks is always raining, but this time watching the raindrops, hearing the thuds of the rain on the roof, and hearing the loud thunder reminded me so much of him. Just so much of him. I love him so much, and I couldn't bear to believe the truth that he left me, left me just like that. No care and no remorse.

I took a deep breath; it has been a month since the Cullen's left me to fend for myself. I watched as he told me the words that he didn't want me anymore. Even though it has been a month, I still remember his tone as if it was yesterday. I still remember how I was just laying there in the woods, hoping he would come back for me. Hoping that Alice, Emmett, just someone would come and tell me it was only a be-lated birthday joke and just laugh at how I was over-reacting. No one did, only Sam Uley did…but with him it only confirmed that they really left.

He really, truly left.

I raised my hand slowly and touched the window where he would always climb in after hunting. The window he would always climb through after just a few minutes when he told Charlie he was leaving back to his home. The window…that he always watched me sleep through.

Instead of reading Wuthering Heights, I started to read a book called "The Pact" by Jodi Picoult. Lately, I've tried to not show many emotions and my teachers could see how devastated I was to my boyfriend leaving me. They tried to comfort me, and recommend things for me to do.

One of them, recommended some Jodi Picoult books. I wondered, 'why not?' since I needed something to do. I went to the bookstore and I found one book by her that had a cover of a female and a male sitting together on a brick wall with their back facing us, just staring into the sky. Just seeing that, reminded me of seeing Edward in _our_ meadow when he showed me how he sparkled in the sun. I chose that book, without even reading the summary.

What I didn't expect was that it was a sad romance story. I didn't even read the title, just seeing the cover made me buy it. I had a want for it so badly because that picture reminded me of Edward so much.

When I took the time to actually read the summary, it shocked me. It was a suicide book, more of a homicide…

_But now seventeen-year-old Emily has been shot to death by her beloved and devoted Chris…._

How ironic.

This Emily, had death given death to her by her boyfriend but for me, he would not even dare to even hurt me. He refused so much it hurts.

I opened up to page 35 and continued to read where I left off.

_"How about that turquoise blouse she wore for the school picture?" Gus asked. "Her eyes looked so beautiful in it."_

_"It's sleeveless," Melanie said absently. "She'd freeze to death." As Gus's hands stilled amount the hangers, Melanie covered her mouth. "No," she moaned, her eyes brimming with tears._

_"Oh Mel."__ Gus gathered her friend into her arms. "I loved her, too. We all did."_

_Melanie pulled away and turned her back. "You know," Gus said hesitantly. "Maybe I could ask Chris. He would know better than either of us what she wore to make herself feel good." _

_Melanie did not respond. What had the detective told the __Golds__? And more importantly, what did they believe? "You know Chris loved her," Gus whispered. "You know he would __of__ done anything for __Em__."_

_When Melanie swung around, she looked completely unfamiliar. "What I know about Chris," she said," is that he's still alive."_

I stopped, looking at the next chapter then at the clock.

_"Is that he's still alive."_

_"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You are__ to__go__ on with your life without any more __interferences__ from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_"He believes it's __a damnation__ to the soul."_

_"You…don't…want…me?"_

_"I love you, Bella."_

Right now, what Emily Gold chose seemed like a pretty good idea. It was 7:39 and Charlie already had dinner. He usually leaves his jacket out by the door…with the gun still there.

I took a deep breath and placed down the book and marked its place and walked down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm going over to Angela Weber's House." I said when I reached the living room, I was never good at lying but I was calm and it didn't hint of any lies. "We have to do some studying."

Charlie stared at me, his eyes roaming over me checking if I would be okay and not hurt myself. "Okay Bella, don't be late home." Was all he said before turning back to his game on the TV.

"Okay Dad," I said before walking over to the closet and taking out one of my jackets. I knew where he put his gun. I turned my head around and noticed he wasn't looking and quickly reached into his pocket and took the gun. I remember Charlie telling me once that there was always one bullet inside just in case.

One bullet was all I needed.

"Bye Dad!" I said and I could only hear him murmur silently and I left the house. I placed the gun in my pocket and took out my keys to my red truck. I opened the door and slipped inside and started the car without a noise. Other than the car's engine making noises, it was silent all around me.

I slowly drove out of the highway, and towards the meadow.

Our Meadow.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I reached there in about 15 minutes, and then walking by myself without the speedy vampire running took about half an hour. But this was all worth it.

When I got there, a million memories hit me quickly and there was something in my throat that hurts badly.

I took a deep breath once again, and sat in the middle of the meadow.

**(The Following Information may be wrong but, sue ****me. :P**

I sat down on the grass, staring up at the stars. The rain was still coming down, but it was lighter than before. I took the gun out of my pocket and cocked the revolver slowly lifting it against my left temple.

"BELLA!" Was all I heard.

Edward…I could hear him already.

I smiled softly, and pulled the trigger. And everything went black.

**EPOV**

I ran as fast as I can, towards the meadow where we both treasured. After Alice told me of a vision she saw, she couldn't just pretend it didn't happen.

_"Edward!"_ _I turned my head to where my sister was, and she was rushing, "Edward! You have to save her!"_

_Alice was babbling again. I sighed softly and turned around._

_"Edward, Bella…she's in trouble."_

_With the mention of Bella, I quickly jerked around and growled at her. "I told you not to look for her future. Victoria shouldn't be bothering her anymore and __since we're not there anymore not many vampires__ would stumble across Forks."_

_I began to walk away from her again, not believing her at all._

_"She's in danger!" Alice shouted, then in a low voice she whimpered out. "__of__ herself…"_

_I turned around again, confused at what Alice was saying. "What do you mean?"_

_"She's going to kill herself…at the meadow where you both always go__.."_

_Kill __herself__…_

_That word kept on repeating on my mind and I quickly began to shake. I turned around looking for the keys, and when I did I noticed it was Emmett's jeep but I didn't care._

_"Tell Emmett I'm borrowing his car." Was all I said before running out the __door._

_"Edward!" Was all I heard before I zoomed out of the __driveway._

"BELLA!" I screamed, hoping that if she heard my voice she would stop what she was doing.

All I could do was hope.

Then, there was a sound of a shot gun.

When I arrived there, the scent of blood wafted through the air. The sight before me was horrible.

Bella laid there in a puddle of blood, her eyes widened and the brown colored pupils that I loved were lifeless. Her body was cold. Her heartbeat was gone.

I looked around before I began to sob, but there was no tears coming out. I pulled Bella close to me, and no matter how tempting her blood was, I couldn't let her out of my arms.

"Bella!" I screamed again, holding her lifeless body against my own feeling the heat of her body leaving. I cradled her head against my chest, still screaming her name. Simply hoping that she would come back and just go, "Just kidding!"

"Bella…" I groaned out, and I looked around seeing a gun lying there covered now in her lovely blood. The gun, the shot, the item that killed her.

"No, no…no…Bella…You can't leave…" I whispered out holding her tightly. "Bella, come on…" I whispered stroking her cheek, I touched the blood that left a trail and I noticed that she shot herself in the head.

Instant death.

"Bella…how could you? You were suppose to live a long life, you were suppose to have a family…a human husband…kids. You were suppose to forget."

"I love you Bella, oh Bella…"

The sirens of the police could be heard. I wanted to carry her body with me, but knowing with all these evidence lying around they could track down easily who it was since this was Forks.

I could see that I was covered in blood too, in **her** blood. I slowly stood up and moved my hands across her eyes closing the horror that held in those loving brown eyes.

I knew I was shaking, I was horrified.

"I love you," I whispered one more time before running away from the scene.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"That night, when he came home, he was covered in her blood. He didn't say anything. He simply continuously said her name and 'I love you' over and over again like a chant. He didn't say anything else, and no matter how much his brothers and sisters tried to talk to him, he didn't move one bit." I took a deep sigh.

"The next day, he was gone and only left a note that said, 'bye' and a signature from him. His family knew where he went and tried to go to that same place but they were only there on time to see him getting killed by the head vampires."

I turned around to face the kids around me that were sobbing, and I looked down too. I was hurting every time I told this story.

"That is why, suicide is never the answer. Violence is never the answer, the best is to talk it out with each other." I said softly, my dead gave giving a pang.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen is on the phone for you."

I turned my head towards the lady that worked at the suicidal building. I looked at the kids that were so called 'suicidal' and usually this story stops them and actually thinks about the people around them. People that cared for them.

I nodded my head and walked towards the door.

When I finished talking to Esme, the secretary smiled at me.

"That story you have is so sad, I'm not sure how you can make up such a sad story about those two characters and that story really lessened the amount of teenage suicides."

"Make up? Yes…my wife thought of it." Was all I said, I really wished it was made-up. But sadly, it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N**: So, yeah. There you have it. Please review! I know you love me! 


End file.
